Season 2
Description The YouTube Premium Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. Guests 'Episodes' # The Masquerade Part I # The Masquerade Part II # Tangled Web # A Nation Divided # The Gingerbread Woman # Endless Winter Night # Automaton Love Story # Full Moon Slaughter # The Dark Dimension # The Sorceress Special Episodes ''' # Monster's Ball # Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa '''Gems/Lieutenants * Vampire Gem/Dorian * Spider Gem/Jorogumo * War Gem/Cash * Candy Gem/Gingerbread Woman * Ice Gem/Ice Witch * Gear Gem/Cedric * Werewolf Gem/Atticus * Dark Dimension Gem/Devourer * Crown Of Oblivion/The Sorceress (Character) VAMPIRE GEM.png|Vampire Gem Spider gem.png|Spider Gem WAR GEM.png|War Gem Pink Candy Gem.png|Candy Gem Ice Gem.png|Ice Gem GEAR GEM.png|Gear Gem WEREWOLF GEM.png|Werewolf Gem Ddgem 2.png|Dark Dimension Gem Centre Stone.png|Centre Stone Screenshot (22995) 747x650.png.jpg|The Crown Of Oblivion 'Progress Chart' :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest almost escaped the night but died (?). :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ Ineligible for vote. :█ The guest was imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was imprisoned but not saved. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived. :█ The guest raced and survived along with his/her challenger/s. :█ The guest died. :█ The guest died due to the voted guests betraying him/her. How They Died * Lauren Riihimaki - Eaten Alive by Vampires. * Jesse Wellens - Devoured by Jorogumo after Gabbie Hanna chose to save DeStorm Power. * Destorm Power - Executed by The Dark Army. * Liza Koshy - Throat split by Harpies. * Tana Mongeau - Betrayed by Joey Graceffa and Andrea Russett, and slashed in the stomach by the guardian * Gabbie Hanna - Heart Ripped Out. * AllisonAlex Wassabi - Stabbed in the chest by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper. * Joey Graceffa - Stabbed by The Sorceress, but revived by The Crown of Oblivion. Other Deaths Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Escape the night season 2 slomo trailer|Slow Mostion Trailer Trivia * This is the first season to have a woman killed first. ** Shane Dawson was the first to die in Season 1 but Andrea Brooks was the first woman voted in to the final challenge to die. * In The Gingerbread Woman, Liza "cheated" and was killed by the Harpies. * This is the first season where the person helping the guests was killed despite being a good guy, later replaced by a helper that was also good. ** Allison was always protecting the guests until her death, replaced by Jetpack Girl for the final vote. * Season 2 is the first time Joey was killed. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category: Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sorceress' Lieutenants Category:Gems